


Hello

by Black_Knight



Series: Goodbye [2]
Category: The Good Wife (TV)
Genre: Dark Crack, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 07:51:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17178833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Knight/pseuds/Black_Knight
Summary: Kalinda Sharma doesn’t like mess. Doesn't want mess. Tries to avoid mess.





	Hello

**Author's Note:**

> Long ago, I had intended to write a sequel, but the show depressed me so much during Kalinda's final season that I ended up not feeling like writing anything at all, even for revenge! But due to a couple of circumstances - a reader recently coming across my old fic and expressing disappointment that I never did write that sequel, plus writing a quickie in another fandom for Yuletide, plus a lot of time having passed since TGW's series finale - my creative spark seems to have been rekindled enough to write this. Haha.

Kalinda Sharma doesn’t like mess. Doesn’t want mess. Tries to avoid mess.

But here mess is in the form of the 18-year-old girl standing at her door biting out a “Hello,” and Kalinda has no one to blame but herself.

She doesn’t bother to ask how Grace knows where she lives or got past the front door of the apartment building. These are the kinds of obstacles Kalinda routinely overcomes in her work. It just requires determination.

“Hello,” she tries replying in her softest voice. Grace simply glares at her and pushes past, into her apartment.

After a brief internal debate, Kalinda decides to close the door. The girl obviously won’t go easily or quietly, and Kalinda’d rather her neighbors hear as little as possible of what Grace will have to say.

She approaches Grace, who’s glancing around her at the white walls and modern furnishings. “Grace-“

Grace faces her and slaps her. It’s an even harder slap than the one she’d gotten from Alicia earlier that day, and not nearly as enjoyable for Kalinda.

“I wanted to _irritate_ my mother! I had no _idea!_ But _you_ did!”

She swings again at Kalinda’s face, but Kalinda catches her wrist this time. “You only get one.”

Grace flails, and Kalinda tightens her grip.

“You slept with my _father!_ ”

“Grow up.”

Grace looks heatedly into Kalinda’s face for a minute, as she gradually ceases struggling. Kalinda releases her arm with a shove.

“I was grown up enough for you at the hotel.”

Kalinda doesn’t argue that point. “And you had to know there was more to it.”

“I did. I knew you two must’ve had some kind of fight. You wouldn’t come in the apartment that day. But how was I supposed to know it was anything like this?”

Fair.

Grace gazes off to one side. “I don’t think things will ever be the same between Mom-“ her voice breaks, “-and me again. I don’t even know what to say to Dad next time I see him.”

Kalinda really hadn’t thought about what this would mean for Grace. Would it have stopped Kalinda? She casts about for something comforting to say and comes up with, “He’d probably understand.” Peter certainly knows all about letting his little head do his thinking when it comes to Kalinda, not that she’s the only woman who affects him that way.

Grace looks at her sharply. Then her eyes run down over Kalinda’s body, appraising it, and she feels something in the room shift. Suddenly Grace seems older, and a considering, almost calculating, look appears on her face. She rather reminds Kalinda of Peter.

“All this drama. Was it worth it for you, Kalinda?” Grace doesn’t bother to wait for Kalinda to reply, turning her back and sauntering over to the armchair. She sits and leans back and meets Kalinda’s eyes again.

“For me, it was a couple hours. I didn’t even get to touch you.”

No. Kalinda hadn’t let her. She’d been focused on possessing Grace as thoroughly as possible, taking her to new height after new height, doing all the things she’d always wanted to do to Alicia, until Grace was limp and hoarse and absolutely couldn’t come again.

“I didn’t hear any complaints.” But Kalinda steps closer to the chair, knowing where this is going.

“Well, I didn’t know then, did I?” What a shitstorm would break because of that? Obviously. Grace shifts forward in her seat a bit. “You’re good, but not that good.” But she blushes as she says it in a high rather than husky voice, ruining her attempt to seem worldly and experienced.

Still, in a certain way she has a point - there is no way Grace understood what that was going to cost her, and what is a relationship with a mother worth? Kalinda moves closer again until she’s just inches away from Grace, standing above her.

Grace reaches forward and touches the sides of Kalinda’s legs lightly, just below the hem of her skirt. “You could teach me. How to.”

“I thought you said I wasn’t that good,” Kalinda retorts coolly, just to be a bit difficult, and Grace groans in frustration and roughly, quickly slides her hands up beneath Kalinda’s skirt to cup and squeeze her ass. There’s no finesse or technique at all, but Kalinda’s surprised at how her body responds. She doesn’t know how she feels about that.

“One night,” she says.

“You owe me at least that,” Grace replies. “And I get to touch you as much as I want.” More demands.

So much for avoiding mess.


End file.
